Beloved
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: There's an old saying that say that opposites attract and make a good children, it's proven to be true on many case. A good example would be Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata.
1. Day One

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro.**_ (Please note that is was a mistake. Naruto belongs to **_Masashi Kishimoto.)_**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Drabble One**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Day: One**

 **Theme: Besotted**

 **Besotted**

"Hungry…" He whined to no one in particular and stumbled his way through the streets of Konohagakure, heading in the direction of his favourite restaurant. "Ramen."

"I cannot believe Hinata-sama would throw away her life so carelessly." A voice grumbled angrily; his heart stopped and he froze in bewilderment.

"She's fine now thanks to Lady Tsuande's apprentice, I just wish for her sake she…wasn't so-so besotted with that Uzumaki boy!" A different voice complained and he relaxed upon hearing his someone he considered a friend was fine. He also knew that they were talking about him…but what did besotted mean?

"Naruto!"

Turning toward his name, he found Iruka-sensai waving at him and quickly approached the older man. "Hi, Iruka-senai. What's up?"

"Would you like to join me for ramen and catch up?"

"Boy, would I!" He exclaimed excitedly, following his former teacher into the stand and taking his seat. He greeted the owner and his daughter, ordering his meal for himself and Iruka-sensei did the same. For some reason, those villager's words came back to haunt him and he stared down at the counter-top in confusion.

"Something bothering you, Naruto?"

"Yea…do you know what besotted means?"

"It means to be foolishly fond of someone." Surprised yet delighted the boy was willing to learn; he answered him as best he could. The blond simply gazed at him in confusion, blue eyes narrowed with that typical thinking expression laid out on his features. "In other words, to really like someone."

He smiled when Naruto gasped in understanding and then frowned in concern when the teenager stared down into his meal uncertainty. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Well…there's someone who likes me but I can't say the same and I…I don't know what to think or do. It's also a little hard to wrap my head around."

"Do you have feelings for someone else?"

"No…not anymore."

"Then just take a chance."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Please check out my other stories, The Struggles and Tale's of Dawn Sun.**

 _ **Thank You! - Moon's Phantom38**_


	2. Day Two

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro.**_ (Please note that is was a mistake. Naruto belongs to **_Masashi Kishimoto.)_**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Drabble Two**

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Day: Two

Theme: Boredom

 **Boredom**

Iruka-sensai had given him some really good advice, but he knew that by experience he shouldn't act on what some villagers said and instead go ask Hinata directly if she did like him. He was hesitant about doing so because the mere idea of someone actually liking him was…it was something he couldn't wrap his head around. He wasn't handsome like Sasuke-teme was, smart like Shikamaru or cool the way Kakashi-sensai that made girls swoon over them every time they walked past. He wasn't anything special.

Shaking his head, he decided not to think about what those villagers had said.

Looking up, he came across the scene of Lee and Gai-sensei doing…something in the middle of the street. Some villager's had stopped to watch in amusement while others shook their heads and carried on as usual. It wasn't something they saw everyday but it wasn't something that they weren't surprised to see. To them, it was great having such determined protectors watching over them and their families.

Scratching his head in confusion, he watched them too.

The pair was sitting with their legs crossed at a weird angle, their hands resting on their knees and they were making a circle with their fingers. It also looked as if they were sleeping.

"Naruto! Don't stand there, join us!" Gai-sensai suddenly exclaimed, dark eyes flying open and scaring the souls out of anyone watching. "Just concentrate on your breathing and think about the first thing that comes to mind."

Shrugging, he figured he might as well since he was bored and had nothing better to do at the moment. He lazily copied their stance, ignoring the whispers and mumbles among the crowd watching. Inhaling deeply, he focused on his breathing and…thought about Hinata.

Slowly, a short movie played out behind his eyelids.

" _No! Hinata, run! Get away!"_

" _I'm sorry, Naruto…but I'm going to be selfish and protect you." Her pale eyes were narrowed in determination and she looked like unstoppable force. "I'm not going to run…because I love you!"_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Please check out my other stories, The Struggles, Beloved and Tale's of Dawn Sun.**

 **And I kindly really appreciated the follows and favs for this story. Thank you guys, just thanks.**

 _ **Thank You! - Moon's Phantom38**_


	3. Day Three

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Drabble Three**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Day: Three**

 **Theme: Blossom**

 **Blossom**

He lunched himself off the ground and began running in some random direction. He needed to find Hinata and now!

"Naruto! Where are you going?!" Lee shouted after the blond boy, preparing to stand and give chase. Quickly, his sensei stopped him by harshly gripping his arm.

"To find someone!"

Large grin gleaming with pride, tears of joy ran down the older man's face and his student immediately copied him. "Why are we crying, Gai-sensei?"

"Because he finally knows the truth! I'm so proud! May the sun guide you on your youthful journey Naruto!"

The blond nearly stopped to go back and hear what they'd yelled at him however there wasn't time for that right now, he needed to find Hinata. He had to find out if what he'd seen was real, the truth and get answers. To ensure that this wild, strong piece of hope growing within his heart isn't for nothing. He didn't want to be crushed under the rock of uncertainty and regrets, that's why he needed to find her. She'd given him hope again.

It had taken awhile and couple of multiple clones, nevertheless he finally found her; she sat peacefully beside her former teammate Shino and watched the on-goings before her. It was strange and a little confusion to why she simply sat quietly next to her friend and said nothing, as if she was just enjoying the fact that her old teammate sat next to her.

He skidded to a halt in front of her.

Hinata's lavender eyes were wide and compassionate, framed by dark and thick lashes. Her hair looked shiny and reminded him of spider threads under the sunlight; her features were gentle and feminine. She looked…no, she was beautiful - absolutely beautiful.

"Naruto…" The lovely Hyuuga gasped, her cheeks turning pink.

"Hinata…You-you've blossomed into a fine woman."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you reviewer for pointing out my mistake, I don't mean it in a sarcastic way...I admit I was little embarrassed when I first saw the review but still glad you pointed it out to me so thank you. Also thank you guys for following and favoring this story.** **Please check out my other stories, The Struggles, Accustom and Tale's of Dawn Sun.**

 _ **Thank you - Moon's Phantom38.**_


	4. Day Four

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Drabble Four**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Day: Four**

 **Theme: Bothered**

 **Bothered**

He bowed low; knees and forehead pressed against the bricks.

Both Shino and Hinata stiffened, puzzled and shocked. The blond had randomly ran up to them, stared at the female as if he'd never seen her before and complimented her then suddenly bowed.

"N-Naruto-kun…what are doing?" She questioned and next to her, Shino noted how passing villagers stopped to watch the scene. _Do they have nothing to do with their lives? Is that Kakashi-sensai?_

"I'm so so very sorry, Hinata! I didn't mean to ignore your confession! Please forgive, please! I'm so sorry." The blond pleaded his voice trembling and desperate. Startled with the way he was acting and she stared helplessly at him; she was glad he finally recognised her confession but she wasn't happy that he was so troubled about ignoring it.

Gently, she placed a hand on his head and asked, "Why did you ignore my confession, Naruto-kun?"

"I forgot."

She blinked.

Rising slowly, he towered over her smaller figure and stared deep into her eyes; his expression mournful. "It's because of the kyuubi that I forgot, I didn't mean to really. I'm sorry Hinata-chan."

"Its okay, Naruto-kun." She said, smiling genuinely and his breathe caught in his throat. He coughed awkwardly when he felt a blush rise into his cheeks and glanced away not sure what to do now. "Would you like to join us for ice-cream?"

"…sure."

Suddenly, there was clapping and cheering behind them; they turned to see, finally noticing a crowd had gathered to watch them. Embarrassed both immediately blushed and quickly, Shino led them away from the nosey villagers. Frowning hard behind his sunglasses and he grudgingly realized that being a ninja meant having too many people sticking their nose into your business.

"It really bothered me when I realized that I forgot. So…um, I wouldn't mind giving it a chance." He struggled and blushed when she smiled _that_ lovely smile again.

"I'd like that."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Yes, thank you for pointing out my mistake again and I apologize if I've insulted anyone. Once someone helped me see my mistake, I saw i was wrong and fixed the disclaimer. Please check out my other stories, The Struggles, Accustom and Tale's of Dawn Sun.**

 _ **Thank you - Moon's Phantom38.**_


	5. Day Five

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Drabble Five**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Day: Five**

 **Theme: Believe**

 **Believe**

He frowned down at her, sulking as her small hands cupped his whiskered face and gently caressed his cheeks with her thumb. Slowly, he reached to her hips and pulled her closer; embracing her.

"I don't want you to go." He mumbled into her hair and huffed when she giggled.

"Naruto, I may be your wife but I'm also a shinobi. I have a duty to my village…" She pulled back from his chest and he bent to press his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. "To our village. Once I'm back, it'll be like I was never gone."

 _I highly doubt that and to make it worse, you're going to be alone with Sasuke-teme._ Naruto contemplated darkly and glared at the Uchiha who was blankly watching the couple. He was casually leaning against the village's wall and acting as if this whole thing wasn't a big deal. It was a big deal…it was a very big deal to him; he wasn't going to see his wife for six months. _I'm going to miss her…_

"I need you, how am I going to survive without you?" He demanded from her and tightened his grip, planting a quick peck on her lips. She blushed darkly and soothingly began combing her fingers through his hair.

"You're going to become the Hokage when we get back, focus on your training and protecting the village. You're close to achieving your dream." She stated, hoping to calm him and distract him from this clingy mood he was in. She couldn't say it didn't make her feel appreciated but she didn't enjoy seeing him upset, the grinning happy-go-lucky Naruto is the once she wanted to see before she left. "I've always believed in you, Naruto. Believe in me too and show me you believe in me."

He desperately wanted growl and bring her back home, to plead until she changed her mind. Nevertheless…he wanted to see her happy more.

He grinned and spoke, "Wife, Hinata…I believe in you."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you guys for following, reviewing and favoring this story. Please check out my other stories, The Struggles, Beloved and Tale's of Dawn Sun. That last review actually had me blushing - thanks.**

 _ **Thank you - Moon's Phantom38.**_


	6. Day Six

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Drabble Six**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Day: Six**

 **Theme: Brawl**

 **Brawl**

Pouting, he sulked and glared at a random spot to his right. Avoiding that scolding look Sakura was giving him and trying to ignore the pain from where she'd hit him.

"Stop picking fights!"

Pouting, he said nothing and rubbed the place where'd she had hit him. Behind him, the team he was on a mission with sweat-dropped and Akumaru's annoyed growling slowly faded into nothing while his master did his best to calm his temper.

"Really, Naruto! Trying to pick a fight with Akumaru about where you where you were sitting!" Sakura yelled angrily, glaring harshly down her soon-to-be Hokage and stalked off in a huff when he continued to ignore her. Sighing, the Inuzuka studied the blond and casually made his way over to the troubled ninja. He knew why he kept getting into brawls.

"Look, we know it's eating ya. Hinata being gone for month with Sasuke and not knowing if she's hurt, if she's eating…if she's still taking care of herself and if she can handle herself against the Uchiha. But, listen Naruto…you're not the only one, okay?" Hinata's former teammate, Kiba stated and gazed blankly into the glowing fire before them.

Slowly, blue eyes shifted to look at the brown-haired man.

"Kurenai and the kid miss Hinata's constant visits, Shino is sulking because he doesn't have anyone to sit next to and watch the villagers with. Her sister won't stop badgering me about stories about Hinata, I've even seen the way some Hyyuga stare at your house whenever they walk past…even Shikamaru is complaining about not having anyone to play Shogi with, Temari can't play ya know?"

Chuckling, Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yea, whenever Shikamaru comes into the Hokage's office he always looks around for her and grumbles when he realizes she isn't with me…I've never noticed until now, I forgot I wasn't the only one who loves her. Sakura always asks when Hinata and Sasuke are coming back too."

"See, no reason to brawl."

"Hm…thanks."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you guys for following, reviewing and favoring this story. Please check out my other stories, The Struggles, Beloved and Tale's of Dawn Sun. Thanks people XD**

 _ **Thank you - Moon's Phantom38.**_


	7. Day Seven

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Drabble Seven**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Day: Seven**

 **Theme: Belonging**

 **Belonging**

They laughed at his restlessness, observing his impatient pacing.

Today, their soon-to-be Hoakge's wife and his childhood friend were returning from their six month mission. They knew that everyone had missed the beautiful Uzumaki though they couldn't say the same for the Uchiha, they're pretty sure that only Haruno Sakura and Naruto had missed him. Hinata was the one the crowd was waiting for.

"What's taking so long?!" He growled and his pacing increased. His wife shouldn't have ever gone out on that long of a mission but someone had had to keep an eye on Sasuke and she was the only willing shinobi that had been allowed the mission. The pretty former Hyuuga should have stayed in his embrace and allowed him to take her back home, to the place she belonged. She should've stayed at his side.

Whenever he walked into their shared home, the place felt empty and lost all its warmth – it was lonely. It had been had felt like his small apartment he'd lived when he was younger. She hadn't greeted him at the door every evening as she was supposed to, kissing his face and wrapping her lean arms around his shoulders. There had been nobody to speak to, share his day with or cuddle closely. His sense of belonging and purpose had gone a little out of whack.

He froze when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder.

Slowly, ever so slowly he turned to find his beautiful wife.

"Hinata."

His whisper of relief and the way he instantly drew the woman into his arms made any who watched heart's melt. He held onto her as tightly, burying his face into her neck and breathed in deep familiarizing himself again with her calming scent. _She was back…my lovely wife is finally back in my arms._

"Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"I'm back where I belong. I love you."

He pulled back and their gazes locked; intense and passionate.

"And I love you."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Beloved has been completed! A week of drabble for NaruHina starting with B.**

 **Thanks people for all your reviews, taking the time to read this story, following and favoring it. You guys are welcome to make any requests for any other couples from Naruto,** **Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, Ushio to Tora and Avatar Last Airbender** **however it will be awhile before I can get back to you, I'll write them according to how popular the shipping is. Thanks again precious people.**

 _ **Thank You - Moon's Phantom38.**_


End file.
